let it snow
by Missxlashley
Summary: Une lashley songfic avec let it snow de lucas grabeel traduit par moi


_**The weather outside is frightful**_

Il neigeait en dehors de la résidence des Tisdale au New Jersey. Ashley Tisdale s'enroula contre sa couverture de plus en plus , elle pensait qu'elle pourrait avoir 80 degrés de plus, même si elle savait bien que ça ne marcherait pas. Elle était entrain de séjourner dans la maison de ses parents dans le New Jersey, parce qu'elle rendait visite à sa mère, qui se trouvait à l'hôpital. À l'heure actuelle, elle attendait un certain M. Grabeel qui revenait avec le film qu'ils allaient regarder.

_**But, the fire is so delightful  
And since there's no place to go,  
Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow**_

Elle était heureuse que ses parents avaient une cheminée dans le salon . Elle était tout à fait confortable. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y avait soixante degrés a Los Angeles, mais dans le New Jersey il y avait du blizzard, et qu'elle voulait aller n'importe où.

_**It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've got some corn for popping.**_

Lucas était dans la cuisine de la maison des Tisdale. Il était censé mettre un film, mais depuis qu'il a su que le blizzard serait en cours depuis assez peu, il mit le pop corn dans le micro ondes. Il avait dit a Ashley qu'il était la pour elle, si quelque chose de mauvais s'etait passé avec sa mère, et parce qu'elle avait peur de voler sur ses propres ailes. Lucas était le membre le moins occupé de l'équipe. Malheuresement ,il n'avait pas de grande chambre dans la maison des tisdales Mais Lucas séjourna à l'hôtel à un pâté de maisons environ. Il revint dans le salon avec le DVD, 'Mariage un mercredi, "dans une main et le bol de pop corn soufflé dans l'autre. Lucas donna le bol à Ashley.

"Popcorn?" Il lui offra le bol.

"Donc, qu'est ce qui t'as pris pour si longtemps", Ashley a parlé comme elle a pris le bol que Lucas lui tendait. Il marchait vers la télévision pour mettre le DVD.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton micro-ondes est stupide", at-il marmonné comme il a mis le DVD dans le lecteur.

_**The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow**_

"Ferme les lumieres Lucas", marmonnait-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Comme tu le peux voir le film serait mieux si tu fermais les lumieres », dit-elle dans son fameux «esprit» .Lucas soupira dans la défaite, il éteigna les lumières.Il s'assis à côté d'elle sur le divan, elle mit sa tête sur sa poitrine, la couverture répartis sur eux deux et le bol de pop corn dans les mains d'Ashley.

À environ dix heures du soir, le film était terminé et Ashley reposait pacifiquement contre Lucas, qui était encore éveillé. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se lever sans réveiller Ashley.

"Ash, hey Ash", at-il chuchoté, en secoua doucement Ashley.

"Mhmh", at-elle grognée.

"Ash, je dois aller à l'hôtel", at-il chuchoté de nouveau . Elle leva la tête et lui fronça les sourcils.

"Merci d'être venu Lucas", at-elle chuchotée

_**When we finally kiss goodnight,**_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ash ?" s'interrogea-t-il.

"Rien", dit-elle, même si ses yeux disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

" Ashley Michelle Tisdale ... Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas", at-il sourit

"C'est juste que-je", dit-t-elle en plaçant ses lèvres contre les lèvres de Lucas. Lucas était un peu en état de choc, mais n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour l'embrasser en retour. Après quelques secondes, ils arretèrent.

"Je serai ici lorsque tu te réveilleras demain matin, je te le promets», at-il chuchoté dans l'oreille d'Ashley . C'était comme si il avait lu dans son esprit.

_**How I'll hate goin out in the storm,  
But if you really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm**_

"On va geler Lucas," lui dit-elle, comme si elle ne le savais pas déjà.

"Non je ne vais pas etre geler, tant que tu fais quelque chose", at-il dit. Elle a levé les yeux vers lui, curieusement.

"Quoi?"

"Tiens-moi serré», at-il sourit. Elle a mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'a amené dans une chaleureuse accolade. "Maintenant, je vais avoir chaud"

_**The fire is slowly dieing,  
And my dear, were still goodbying,**_

Ashley regarda la cheminée. Son visage devint triste comme elle vu que le feu commencé a disparaitre. Cela signifiait qu'elle aurait froid, ce soir, et elle ne voulait pas ça .

"Ash, je ferais mieux d'aller",

_**But as long as you love me so,  
Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow**_

Elle a levé les yeux vers Lucas, elle le regarda dans les yeux. "Je t'aime Lucas Stephen Grabeel" dit-elle comme elle l'étreint plus serré. Il a mis son nez sur le dessus de sa tête.

"Je t'aime aussi Ashley Tisdale Michelle", marmonna-t-il dans ses cheveux blonds.

_**When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate goin out in the storm,**_

Il l'a embrassé passionèment sur les lèvres.

"Je te vois demain Ash", at-il chuchoté quand ils ont rompu leur étreinte. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il ne pouvait pas rester.. Lucas ouvrit lentement la porte.

Lucas compris qu'elle était toujours entrain de regarder la cheminéele . "Je veux que tu aies chaud" a-t-elle dit

_**The fire is slowly dieing,  
And my dear, were still goodbying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow**_

Le feu dans la cheminée s'est éteint subitement, laissant la maison sombre.

«A demain, Je t'aime Lucas», at-elle chuchoter encore. Ses yeux marron chocolat étaient couverts par la douleur et la tristesse. Lucas se senti horrible, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire.

"Ouais, je t'aime aussi Ash", at-il marmonné comme il embrassa son front et sortit de chez elle.

_**As long as you love me so,**_

"Je t'aimerai toujours Lucas", a déclaré Ashley comme elle était sur le seuil de la porte, entrain de le regarder aller à sa voiture

_**Let it snow,  
Let it snow,  
Let it snow,  
Let it snow,  
Let it snow,  
Yeah, Let it snow,  
Let it snow  
Ooooo  
Let it snow**_


End file.
